In Vain or Not
by reauvafs
Summary: Tangannya bergetar hebat meskipun hari itu sudah lama berlalu. Mungkin jika ia lebih cepat sepersekian detik maka keadaan akan menjadi sangat berbeda dari sekarang. Canon Divergence.


**In Vain or Not**

By: Reauvafs

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rated: T

Character(s): Matsuda T, Light Y, Near, Ide

Summary: Tangannya bergetar hebat meskipun hari itu sudah lama berlalu. Mungkin jika ia lebih cepat sepersekian detik maka keadaan akan menjadi sangat berbeda dari sekarang. _Canon Divergence._

Author's Note: ? Mari kita belokkan kenyataan.

* * *

 _Ide-san lama sekali._

Seorang pria berusia awal 30 sedang menunggu rekannya di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia seorang polisi-detektif lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu betul apakah ia bisa disebut demikian jika yang selalu dilakukannya dulu setiap hari hanyalah membuat kopi dan menambah masalah.

Tunggu, _dulu_?

Ya, di meja tempatnya menunggu itu kini terdapat amplop map berukuran sedang berwarna coklat muda. Sepertinya di dalamnya terdapat berkas penting. Sesekali pria itu membuka isinya dan membaca sekilas kertas di dalamnya, memastikan bahwa apa yang sudah diketiknya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada _Chief_ barunya, Aizawa.

 _Ia ingin berhenti menjadi detektif._

Ia bisa sedikit membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi semuanya saat tahu dirinya ingin keluar dari sana. Raut wajah kaget dari Mogi dan Ide sudah tentu akan muncul, mungkin juga mereka akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti 'kau bodoh, Matsuda', selanjutnya Aizawa akan melempar surat itu entah ke mana dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bercanda.

Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menyerahkannya sekarang, tapi Aizawa dan Mogi sedang mendapat tugas dari kepolisian pusat untuk bekerja sama mencari pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Sebelumnya ia dan Ide sudah berencana akan ikut, tapi Aizawa menyuruh kami untuk bersiaga di markas sampai waktu tiba.

 _Dan kenapa ia di sini?_

Karena kunci. Untuk memasuki markas peninggalan L _pertama_ dibutuhkan sebuah kunci (kartu lebih tepatnya) untuk memasuki bagian pengecekan entah yang keberapa. Kartu tersebut sedang bersandar dengan santainya di meja dalam apartemen yang di sewa olehnya baru-baru ini.

Ia sudah menelpon Ide untuk segera datang ke markas dan masuk ke dalam bersama, tapi pria itu menjawab dengan malas bahwa ia akan ke sana 30 menit lagi.

Jadilah Matsuda-pria ini—menunggu kedatangan rekannya yang sudah hampir satu jam tidak kunjung datang. Sekarang masih musim dingin, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin baginya berlama-lama menunggu di depan gedung tinggi itu sendirian. Dan karena kafe ini cuma berjarak dua puluh langkah dari sana, Matsuda langsung mengirimi Ide pesan untuk menemuinya di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Vain or Not**

Suara lonceng yang diikat di bagian atas pintu kerap memberikan isyarat ada yang datang dan pergi. Suasana di kafe ini masih sepi mengingat matahari baru saja menampakkan wujudnya. Matsuda sedikit bangkit dari kursinya, mengecek apakah Ide yang barusan masuk ke kafe ini, yang beruntungnya memang benar.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Ide duduk di depannya dengan perasaan tak bersalah. Ia mengamati raut wajah rekannya yang terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya.

"Satu jam."

"Itu lebih sebentar daripada saat kau tertidur selama 3 jam dan _Chief_ Aizawa menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semua tugasmu dulu."

Matsuda tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya. Ia dapat menganggap Ide sebagai orang yang bisa diajak berbicara santai _non-formal_. Sebenarnya Mogi juga, hanya saja ia lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Ide.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Ide mengambil buku menu yang masih tertata rapih di pinggir meja dan baru menyadari ada amplop tergeletak di depan Matsuda. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Surat."

"Untuk?"

"Aizawa."

Ide mengerutkan keningnya. _Yah, ini yang pertama._ Untuk apa rekannya ini membuat surat untuk Aizawa jika ia bisa kapan saja menghubungi Chief barunya itu?

 _Berarti jawabannya surat resmi._

"Aku rasa apa yang kau tulis itu hal yang tidak mengenakkan."

"Yah..."

Matsuda terlihat murung. Terlalu mudah menebak ekspresi dan pergerakannya. Ide memang sudah mengawasinya belakangan ini. Yah, ini sudah hampir sebulan setelah _peristiwa itu_.

Ide bisa paham bahwa Matsuda masih merasa kehilangan setelah kejadian di _Yellow Box_ tersebut. Tidak, bukan hanya Matsuda, mereka-anggota NPA lainnya pun juga demikian.

Belakangan ini ia sering mengawasi Matsuda yang semakin hari semakin pendiam. Memang sesekali ia kembali ke dirinya yang ceroboh, namun setelah itu kepalanya akan tertunduk kembali, menunjukkan kemuraman yang ia berusaha tutupi.

 _Dari semua orang di sini, Matsuda lah yang paling dekat dengan Light._

Matsuda mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di paha. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke sana. "Aku ingin berhenti dari sana."

"Jangan bercanda, Matsuda."

"Aku serius, Ide-san." Matsuda melepaskan kepalan tangannya, justru ia naikkan kedua tangannya sampai orang di depannya bisa melihatnya. "Aku... Aku takut."

"Bukan hanya kau, Matsu-"

"Tanganku masih gemetar." Matsuda menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan keras, berusaha menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. "Kalau saja tanganku bisa menekan pelatuknya lebih cepat pasti keadaan akan berubah."

"Mat-"

"Aku pengecut!" Matsuda berteriak, napasnya yang memburu membuat Ide yang awalnya tersentak menjadi cemas. Seharusnya pelayan di sekitar bisa mendengar jeritannya, tapi sepertinya suara itu teredam oleh suasana tiap meja yang dikelilingi sesemakan imitasi.

Matsuda perlahan menenangkan napasnya, ia menatap rekannya dengan tatapan putus asa. "Sekarang angka kriminalitas meningkat lagi. Mereka seperti mengatakan bahwa _Kira_ sudah bukan ancaman lagi."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Light untuk tetap hidup?" Ide tahu betul bahwa hanya Matsuda yang secara terang-terangan tidak menentang apa yang Kira lakukan namun juga tidak berniat untuk menjadi pengikutnya. Ia setuju dengan pembunuh itu karena Kira dapat menghilangkan benih jahat, tapi profesinya membuatnya harus menjadi lawan bagi Kira.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.." Matsuda membiarkan ucapannya mengambang, memikirkan apa yang harus ia jelaskan.

Mungkin Matsuda bingung harus berpegang teguh pada sisi yang mana. Orang beratas nama keadilan yang berusaha mengalahkan orang yang memiliki kekuatan membersihkan dunia ini dari orang jahat atau Kira yang membunuh pembunuh.

Sebetulnya Ide pun juga begitu, tapi ia sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kira tidak lebih dari setengahnya benar. _Mengadili bukan begitu caranya._

"Kasus yang sedang ditangani kepolisian pusat pun mengalami kebuntuan." Matsuda memicingkan matanya, menatap dinding di sebelahnya dengan sedikit menunduk. "L pasti bisa menyelsaikannya dengan cepat."

Ide menutup kedua matanya. Tentu ini bukan topik yang paling ingin didengarnya sekarang. Jika sudah membahas L pasti mereka semua akan mengingat lagi kenangan selama ini yang sudah terjadi, terlebih yang baru-baru ini.

* * *

"Near." Light mengangkat dagunya sedikit ke atas, ia berjalan pelan tak menentu di dalam gudang lebar itu. Kedua tangannya dibiarkan terbuka. " _Death Note_ yang kau pegang dengan yang Aizawa bawa, apa itu asli?"

Near memiringkan kepalanya, ditatapnya sang pembunuh massal itu dengan tatapan curiga dengan sedikit penasaran terpasang di wajahnya. _Mau apalagi dia?_

"Yah, anggap saja yang kau pegang itu asli karena kau bisa melihat Ryuk di sana." Light menghentikan langkahnya, membelakangi orang-orang yang masih siaga karena gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan yang dibawa Aizawa? Aku bisa dengan mudah menukarnya."

Matsuda sedikit menurunkan pegangannya pada pistol yang selalu dibawanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menggunakan benda itu untuk menembak manusia. Ia tidak ingin Light menjadi yang pertama.

"Jika kau ingin membuktikan kebenarannya, tulis saja namaku dan Mikami di sana." Mungkin dirinya memang membelakangi orang-orang NPA dan SPK, tapi tatapannya masih berusaha memastikan apakah mereka dalam keadaan lengah atau tidak. Sejak tadi tangannya sedang berusaha menarik bagian laci tersembunyi di dalam jam tangannya, di sana terdapat kertas _Death Note_ yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membunuh Kiyomi Takada. "Apa buku itu asli atau... Palsu!"

Tangannya sudah bersiap memegang pulpen kecil dan dengan sigap ia langsung menulis nama anak yang lebih muda darinya itu di kertas tersebut. Nate River. Light sudah memperkirakan berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk menulis nama tersebut dan memaksimalkannya agar ia bisa sukses.

Namun sayang saat Light baru menulis Nate, tangan Matsuda menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang sebelumnya ia turunkan. Jantung Matsuda berdetak sangat kencang, adrenalin memompa jantung tersebut sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih kembali. Entah sejak kapan juga air mata sudah menganak dan keluar dari pinggir matanya.

Untuk sesaat Light syok, belum merasakan rasa sakit tertembak pistol tepat di tangan kanannya. Ia bukan orang kidal dan ini benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Matsuda?! Dasar bodoh!" Light berteriak setelah rasa sakit dan nyeri berpusat di tangan kanannya.

Masih terngiang di kepala Matsuda saat pemuda bermarga Yagami itu mengatakan dengan bangga bahwa ia adalah Kira dan ingin menjadi Tuhan di dunia yang baru. Ia menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan dan rasakan selama ini dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Matsuda semakin dibuatnya bingung. Light yang selama ini berjiwa keadilan yang tinggi, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Kira itu salah, dan yang selalu menyemangatinya adalah Kira yang asli?

Mana yang harus ia percayai?

Tentu Matsuda masih ingat saat-saat sebelum Chief Yagami menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ayah Light itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata bahwa ia senang bahwa anaknya bukanlah Kira. Beliau mati saat menyadari hal yang ia pegang teguh selama ini dan Light berteriak sedih. Matsuda pun ikut menenangkannya setelahnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Orang di depannya ini menganggap bahwa ayahnya adalah figur pembela keadilan yang bodoh sehingga mudah terjebak dan mati sebagai orang yang dengan polosnya mempercayai bahwa keadilan dan hukum sekarang adalah yang terbaik.

Light berusaha meyakinkan Matsuda bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang mengerti ideologi Kira dan karenanya Matsuda harus membunuh mereka yang menghalanginya.

"Jadi kau menganggap perjuangan ayahmu ini sia-sia?!" Matsuda menaikkan pistolnya tepat menghadap Light Yagami. Tangannya gemetar hebat dan wajahnya terlihat begitu payah dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang kerap berjatuhan.

Light mengacuhkan dirinya dan justru melanjutkan menuliskan nama Near di sana dengan darah yang menetes dari tangannya.

Nate Rive

Matsuda langsung menembakinya secara beruntun saat Light hampir saja melengkapi nama tersebut. Empat tembakan terlepas dari pistolnya, menembus tubuh Light hingga dirinya terjatuh.

"Biar... Kubunuh... Dia!" Matsuda mengambil langkah berani mendekati Light yang sudah terkapar lemah, tangannya sudah menempel dekat dengan pelatuknya, bersiap untuk menembaki sang Kira tepat di jantungnya.

Aizawa, Mogi, dan Ide langsung berinisiatif menahannya agar tidak menyerang Light lebih dari ini. Tangan Matsuda sudah menekan pelatuknya kembali namun kali ini meleset tepat ke sebelah Light.

Wajah Light sudah sangat pucat, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya menambah kengerian yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi Light bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kesempatan, di saat mereka sedang mencengkram Matsuda dan membelakanginya, Light berusaha menggapai kertas tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

Ia hanya perlu menulis R untuk membalaskan semua hal yang dirasakannya sekarang pada Near. Rester dan Gevanni menyadari Kira yang sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu pun langsung menghampirinya dengan pistol masih mengarah padanya.

"Berhenti, Light Yagami!" Rester sudah bersiap menembak Light sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu tertawa keras.

"Aku menang!" Light menatap Near yang masih duduk dengan tenangnya di lantai. Anak itu tidak terlihat takut, mungkin karena belum bisa menebak apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Rester dan Gevanni terlihat sedikit panik karena mereka baru menyadari bahwa Light sedang memegang secarik kertas yang terkena cipratan darahnya sendiri. Tidak perlu bagi otak jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

 _Dia sudah sukses menulis nama Near di sana_

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk membunuhnya, Ryuk." Light mengedarkan pandangannya pada Shinigami besar yang sedang menonton asyik kejadian di sini. "Near akan mati beberapa detik lagi!"

"Heh, kau hebat, Light." Ryuk mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas itu. Membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

Semua yang di sana (kecuali Near, Light dan Ryuk) langsung tersentak kaget. Near masih berwajah datar seperti biasa, mempertahankan ketenangannya meski Light baru saja menyatakan kemenangannya di permainan hidup dan mati ini.

"Jadi kau sudah menulis namaku di sana, Light Yagami?" Near memutar-mutar rambutnya seperti biasa, matanya memandang bosan Kira yang masih tertawa kegilaan di lantai layaknya orang tak berdaya.

Raut wajah Light sebagai Kira sudah muncul sepenuhnya. Wajah busuk seorang pembunuh yang telah berhasil menerkam mangsanya. Tidak ada lagi Light Yagami yang tenang dan berakal, yang tersisa sekarang hanya ekspresi jelek sang Kira.

Ia mulai berhenti tertawa. Meski seluruh tubuhnya seperti sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, keinginannya ingin mengalahkan Near memenangkannya untuk mengangkat tangan yang memegang kertas terkutuk tersebut.

Rester langsung merebut kertas tersebut dan melihat isinya. Nama Nate ditulis dengan tinta pulpen sedangan River dengan percikan darah Kira. Rester menyadari huruf R terakhir dibuat dengan sedemikian paksanya sehingga begitu besar dari yang lain.

"Bagaimana ini, Near?" Suara Lidner yang masih berdiri di belakang Near terdengar bergetar. "Jika itu kertas death note asli yang disimpannya..."

"Aku rasa itu memang yang asli." Near tidak menengok sedikitpun ke arah wanita itu.

"Kau akan segera mati dengan begitu aku bisa jadi Tuhan di dunia ini! Setelah itu kalian semua juga akan kubunuh!"

"Ucapanmu sekarang sudah benar-benar payah, Kira-Light Yagami."

Seakan tidak mempedulikan ejekan darinya, Light terus menekankan kenyataan yang sudah ia perbuat. "Sekarang kau pasti ketakutan karena kau pada akhirnya sama saja dengan L dan Mello! Semua yang melawan Kira memang pantas musnah!"

Near memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengatakannya dengan gamblang bahwa Light hanyalah seorang pembunuh gila, tapi rasanya predikat itu masih lebih layak dibanding sikapnya sekarang yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan sampah.

 _Kecerdasan dan kelicikannya sudah tidak menyembunyikan dirinya yang asli._

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" Light berusaha untuk berdiri namun sayangnya tenaganya tidak cukup kuat dan membuat tubuhnya lagi-lagi terkena becekan air di bawahnya. "Kau lebih baik meringkuk saja di sana sembari merenungi apa saja kecerobohanmu, Near!"

"Aku rasa kalimat itu lebih tepat diarahkan pada dirimu sendiri, _Kira_."

"Apa kau masih berpikir kertas ini palsu?!" Light terlihat frustasi, musuhnya ini tidak juga menampakkan keputusasaan, bahkan Near justru membuatnya merasa dipermalukan lagi.

"Tidak, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kertas itu asli." Near mencopot boneka jari yang dipasangnya sedaritadi dan meletakkannya di lantai. Ia hanya menyisakan salah satunya, boneka Kira. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah?" Light menatapnya dengan mata membelalak, ia merasa teriakan kemenangannya tadi sia-sia di depan pemuda berambut putih itu. "Tentu saja menjadi Tuhan di dunia baru!"

"Aku bisa paham keinginan bodohmu itu," Near meletakkan jemarinya di rambut lagi, memelintirnya sedikit seperti biasa. Tangannya yang satu masih sibuk menggerakan jarinya yang terdapat boneka Kira di sana ke kanan ke kiri. "Tapi apa kau benar-benar _bisa_ menjadi Tuhan dengan keadaanmu sekarang?"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Near, su-"

"Mr. Matsuda sudah menembakimu berkali-kali dan kurasa tidak perlu waktu lama sampai kau kehabisan darah."

Segera setelah ia berkata begitu, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya kembali datang. Light merasa permukaan di bawahnya terasa basah, ia menengok ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa ia mengambang di atas kolam darahnya sendiri.

Sela-sela pinggir matanya mulai memunculkan bulir air mata. Sekuat apapun orang jika ditembak lima kali dan kau tergeletak di kubangan darahmu sendiri tentu saja rasa sakitnya luar biasa, kan?

Light bukan tipe orang yang akan berlarut-larut dalam keputusasaan, ia berusaha menahan rasa perih tersebut dan kembali mengirim Near tatapan maniak.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan. Justru kau yang akan menyesal karena nyawamu tinggal beberapa detik lagi!"

"Yah yah terserah." Near mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin penerus L yang sekarang mati, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membasmi Kira yang pertama, Kira yang asli."

"Kau yang kubasmi!" Ucapan Light semakin tidak jelas dengan pandangannya yang semakin memburam. _Matsuda sialan benar-benar membuatku hampir mati kehabisan darah._ "Tinggal 15 detik lagi!"

"Near!"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyatakan Light Yagami itu Kira dengan bukti yang asli." Near mengambil boneka jari bentuk dirinya dan yang lain kemudian dibuat berjejer. "Sejak awal pertarungan melawan Kira memang harus bersiap hal seperti ini terjadi, kan?"

"Tapi—!" Matsuda menggantungkan ucapannya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahnya begitu keluh meskipun ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua bentuk pikirannya. "Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh—"

"Kau sudah berjasa, Mr. Matsuda. Kira dan L... Keduanya mati. Tapi L-lah yang menang. Bagaimanapun orang baiklah yang akan menang, kan?"

Near menunduk ke bawah, pandangannya tertuju pada boneka jari yang sudah ia susun rapih. Near, Mello, dan L berdiri di sisi yang sama, namun Near dan Mello selangkah lebih di depan daripada L. Ia dan Mello sudah berhasil melampaui L dengan mengalahkan Kira.

Para L sudah berhasil.

Sesaat kemudian Near mencengkram dadanya dengan kasar. Tidak ada suara erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Para anggota SPK langsung menghampirinya sebelum dirinya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Matsuda dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jantung berhenti berdetak dan mematikan orang seketika.

Near menatap Light Yagami untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Kau kalah, Light Yagami._ Memang tidak diucapkan, tapi tatapannya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas apa maksudnya pada sang Kira.

* * *

"Near... Maksudku L, sudah mati dengan terhormat, Matsuda." Ide mengepalkan salah satu tangannya yang berdiam di atas meja. "Tidak lama setelah itupun Light mati karena kehabisan darah."

Matsuda menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan karena kehabisan darah. Kau tahu saat diperiksa ternyata penyebab Li-Kira adalah serangan jantung?"

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Ryuk. Ia bosan karena tidak ada lagi aksi pertarungan yang menarik di matanya jadi ia menulis nama Light di _Death Note_ miliknya."

Ryuk, Shinigami yang menarik benang takdir Light Yagami ke arah yang sangat ekstrim, satu-satunya makhluk yang melihat seorang Kira lahir dari manusia yang menginginkan dunia aman tanpa kejahatan sedikitpun.

* * *

Masih jelas sekali di ingatan Matsuda tawa Light yang semakin keras dan Ryuk yang semakin menikmati keadaan tersebut. Para anggota SPK tidak menangisi kematian atasannya itu, tapi wajah mereka sudah cukup berbicara banyak. Rester seperti ingin memberikan eksekusi terakhir untuk Kira yang sudah terkapar, hanya saja Lidner dan Gevanni sudah menahan pria tersebut untuk bertindak.

Aizawa mengambil inisiatif untuk memakaikan borgol ke tangan Kira dan secara resmi menangkapnya. Namun saat rantai itu terpasang di tangannya, raut wajah Light berubah menjadi penuh dengan kengerian dan ia menyuruh Ryuk untuk menuliskan nama yang lain di notesnya.

Kondisi menjadi semakin tegang saat Aizawa dan Mogi berusaha menarik Light dan pria itu kerap berusaha melepaskan diri dan ingin berlari ke hadapan Ryuk. Shinigami itu tersenyum dan menjawab akan menuliskan nama itu di _Death Note-_ nya.

Tembakan diluncurkan ke arah Ryuk dan sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang mengenainya. Tubuhnya seperti transparan, tidak bisa digapai oleh peluru-peluru mereka.

Light kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih gila dari yang sebelumnya sampai suaranya tercekat saat melihat tulisan di buku milik Ryuk yang tertulis Light Yagami.

"Seperti kata Near," Ryuk menutup buku tersebut dan menggantungnya kembali di dekat pinggangnya. Ia berbisik pada Light dengan suaranya yang menggema itu, membuat orang yang tidak jauh dari Light dapat mendengarnya. "Tidak lama lagi kau akan mati, Light. Memangnya manusia mana yang bisa bertahan setelah hampir setengah darahnya keluar tanpa ada pengobatan? Dan jangan lupa sekarang di tanganmu sudah ada borgol, itu berarti kau akan masuk penjara. Aku akan bosan menunggu janjimu menjadi Tuhan di dunia baru jika kau sendiri membusuk di dalam jeruji besi."

Light terus meneriakkan tidak mau mati sembari berusaha melepaskan borgol yang mengikatnya ini namun tidak kunjung berhasil. Ryuk sedikit mengeluarkan nada suara mengejek. "Kau tahu perjanjian awal kita jika kau akan mati akulah yang akan menulis namamu di _Death Note_ , kan? Inilah saatnya."

"Ryuk, kau sial-, aku tida ingin mat-"

Suaranya kembali tercekat, kali ini matanya seperti kehilangan hidup, tubuhnya pun langsung terjerembab ke lantai penuh darahnya lagi.

Light Yagami mati tepat 40 detik karena Death Note.

* * *

Matsuda memejamkan kedua matanya. "Andai aku bisa mengetahui bahwa apa yang Light tunjukkan pada kita itu palsu, aku pasti... Near tidak perlu.. " _Mati_.

"Kuakui kaulah yang paling tertipu oleh kebaikan Light selama ini." Ide menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pandangan matanya masih mengarah pada juniornya itu. "Kau ragu tentang apa yang kau jalani itu salah atau benar, kau juga ragu apa kau bisa mengalahkan Kira yang menurutmu tidak melakukan hal yang salah."

Matsuda terbelalak, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku... Payah, kan?"

"Tapi kau jugalah yang menghentikan Kira sebelum ia berhasil menghabisi semua pengganggunya!" Ide menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya, Matsuda dibuat terkejut dengan ketenangan yang hilang dari dirinya.

Ide mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Jika kau tidak menembak Light di hari itu, kita semua pasti mati. Ryuk pasti akan memihak Light karena lawan terkuatnya sudah mati lebih dulu dan kita hanya pion kecil di matanya."

"Near juga mengakui usahamu, kan? Tapi kenapa kau ingin keluar hanya karena takut?" Ide memalingkan wajah darinya. "Kau memang paling bodoh, Matsuda."

Matsuda bangkit dari kursinya, meraih kerah baju Ide dan mencengkramnya dengan keras. Entah sejak kapan air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Kau tahu apa soal perasaanku?! Kau bukan orang yang ceroboh sepertiku, Ide-san! Kau juga bukan orang yang mudah mempercayai orang! Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memikul tekanan karena tidak bisa menghentikan kematian orang lain! L mati... Karena aku tidak percaya padanya. Near mati karena aku terlalu telat mempercayainya..."

"Kau penyelamat kami."

"Hah?" Ide mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan cengkramannya saat Matsuda sedang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau memang tidak dapat menyelamatkan L dan Near, tapi kau menyelamatkan kami, dan semua orang yang mungkin akan jadi sasaran Kira nantinya. Kau yang bingung tentang siapa pembela kebenaran di sini, tapi kau jugalah yang menghentikan Light Yagami. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih sebesar apa padamu saat itu."

Matsuda kembali ke posisinya semula, wajah payahnya masih terpampang. "Tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang tadi, kan? Bukan cuma kau. Justru kami yang tidak seberani kaulah yang merasa lebih bersalah." Ide meraih kopi yang entah sudah berapa lama diletakkan pelayan di depannya. "Daripada terus memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau terus melangkah maju."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan yang kembali seperti sebelum Kira ada ini? Kalau saja L—kalau saja Near—"

"Kejahatan tidak akan pernah berakhir." Ide meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan tenaga berlebih menghasilkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Ini membuat Matsuda sedikit tercegang. "Meskipun L ataupun Near selamat, mereka tidak akan bisa menghilangkan semua benih kejahatan yang ada di dunia karena mereka manusia biasa sama seperti kita. Mereka tidak bisa menghilangkan semuanya, tapi mereka bisa mengurangi."

"Kita manusia biasa." Ide menekankan sekali lagi. "Sama seperti L dan Near. Dan tugas kita sekarang adalah mengurangi kejahatan yang ada di sini menggantikan mereka."

Kedua mata Matsuda membesar. Kecemasan dan ketakutannya selama ini mulai berangsur-angsur hilang setelah pembicaraannya dengan Ide. Selama dirinya dilingkupi kematian orang-orang yang dikenalnya, Matsuda sudah mulai lupa siapa dirinya.

Ia memang bukan L yang dengan penampilan eksentrik dan deduksi yang luar biasa jenius dalam menentukan langkah yang tepat untuk melawan Kira, ia juga bukan Near yang dengan agresifnya bisa terus menekan lawan bicaranya. Ia Matsuda, seorang polisi-detektif yang sudah berusaha untuk tetap membela moral dan hukum meskipun keraguannya akan perbuatan Kira yang dianggap salah oleh banyak orang. Ia Matsuda, orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa rekan-rekannya dari kematian lewat penulisan nama di buku kematian.

Matsuda mengambil map coklat itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan surat ini, Ide-san?"

"Buang dan catatlah laporan dari hasil pengamatan Chief Aizawa. Jangan lupa bayar hutangmu kemarin."

"Ah, Ide-san, kenapa kau masih suka mengungkit hal yang sudah lalu? Bukannya barusan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk melangkah maju dan melupakan hal yang sudah berlalu?"

"Ini dan itu berbeda, tahu." Ide berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di lengan kanannya. "Ayo, kita bisa dimarahi Chief kalau sekarang tidak ada di dalam kantor."

Setelah meletakkan beberapa uang, Matsuda pun mengikuti Ide dari belakang. "Terima kasih, Ide-san."

"Dasar, kau rekanku yang paling bodoh."

"Maaf, deh." Keduanya sudah sukses keluar dari kafe tersebut. Mendadak sebuah pikiran melintas di dalam kepala Matsuda. "Hei, bagaimana jika nanti kita mengunjungi makam L dan Near?"

"Kau mau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri la—" Ide yang baru saja menengok ke arah rekan sesama detektifnya itu mulai menghentikan ucapannya. Kedua mata Matsuda tidak lagi terlihat putus asa, mata itu menunjukkan cahaya, cahaya akan adanya hari esok tanpa penyesalan. "Sebaiknya kita hubungi orang SPK juga jika mereka masih di Jepang."

"Ide yang bagus!"

Matsuda tidak lagi merasa kematian L dan Near sia-sia, ia juga tidak lagi merasa usahanya mengalahkan Light Yagami adalah kesalahan. Ia mulai merasakan kedua hal tersebut adalah pengorbanan berharga dan harus ia jadikan motivasi untuk terus melangkah maju.

Tidak menghilangi secara total, tapi mengurangi dan mencegah. Kalau itu Matsuda dapat mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa dirinya mampu.

 _Terima kasih._

 **End**

* * *

Udah dari 2016 ini buatnya, tapi baru bisa nambahin bagian akhirnya sekarang. Uwaaah... Kangen DN. Padahal lagi murtad ke fandom lain, tapi kalo liat WIP DN rasanya pengen nyelsaiin semuanya


End file.
